delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Free City of Barsino
The Free City of Barsino 'is a state in southwestern Tyris. The Free City's reputation is chiefly based on its status as an economic and trading power. Barsino is the largest trade city in the world, serving as the primary intermediary between Koros-Tyris, and between East-West. As Barsino ranks the most important leading international financial centre, before Akar and Luce, Barsino has a major capitalist industrial economy characterised by low taxation and free trade, and the currency: Barsino lira, is the most traded currency in the world. History Barsino started as a colony of the Janlyn Empire. Originally its main purpose was to be a shipyard and foorstone for the Empires expansion into the Western Isles. Institutions Councilors While the Councilors are all in theory equal, but it has always been the practice for those elected from Barsino to be granted a certain amount of seniority. *'Piero Seville - Piero Seville is the heir to the Seville fortune and a prominant member of Barsino Society. As the representive of the Seville Financier Guild, Piero controls major influence among the Council. *'Lorenzo Marino' - Elected from the Sailor's Confederation, Lorenzo started his career as a simple dockworker before moving up through the ranks. Before being elected to the Council of Ten, Lorenzo was managing the Port of Barsino, one of the most heavily trafficed harbors in the world. Merchants Guilds *'Seville Financier Guild '- The Seville family is a Barsino industrial, political, and banking family that make up one of the world's largest fortunes based on international trade. The Sevilles rose in prominance after the fall of the Janlyn Empire and was crucial in making Barsino the world power it is today. *'Sailors Confederation'- The Sailors Confederation is in all honesty the most powerful Guild in the world. With one unified action they could stall trade to an entire region of the world. *'Grand Bazaar Merchants Guild '- Made up of the merchants that opperate inside the Grand Bazaar, this guild has many connections to the Cotire, the main criminal organization in Barsino. *'Alchemists Union' - The Alchemist Union is a guild that has recently grown more prominant as new advancements in alchemy and technologies develop. Mercenary Companies * Society Barsino is frequently described as a place where "East meets West", reflecting the culture's mix of the territory's Janlyni roots with influences from its time as a trading partner of Osa. City planning is taken very seriously, with expensive construction projects often hiring expert consultants, and are often believed to make or break a business. Barsino is a recognised global centre of trade, and calls itself an "academic hub". Foreign Affairs Barsino plays an active role in the international arena and maintains close contact with its international partners. Relations with Lucem Barsino has a professional relationship with the Lucem. Relations soured somewhat as Barsino opened it's ports to the Osans. Lucem is bitter at Barsino starting the trend that led to the fragmentation of the Janlyn Empire. Relations with Osa Barsino has a warm relationship with the mysterious nation to the west. When Barsino merchant ships met with the Imperial Navy in the Western Isles the military vessels escorted them back to Barsino and their commander made diplomatic contact with the city-state. Barsino is home to the largest Osan population east of New Osa, and regularly trades with the world power. Relations with Scarab Kingdom Originally the Scarab Kingdom saught to conquer the city-state in the wake of its independance from Janlyn. The Nedorian mercenaries and Barsino's city walls proved enough to hold back the legion while Nedorian diplomats traveled to Akar to position the Pharaoh for peace. Since then, Barsino has had a healthy relationship with their eastern neighbours. Locations Upper City District of Faith *'Cathedral of Saint Albori' - The Cathedral of Saint Albori is the mother church of the Sun Fane of Nedoria and the seat of the Archcleric of Barsino. The current form of the cathedral, seen today was largely initiated by Duke Herrman, the original magistate of the Barsino colony, and stands on the ruins of two earlier churches. The most important religious building in Barsino, Cathedral of Saint Albori has borne witness to many important events in Barsino history Mid City A middle-class, highly diverse, very dense urban district, most commercial buildings are located within this area of the city. District of Coin *'Seville Family Bank '- *'The Grand Bazaar' - The Grand Bazaar is the largest covered market in the world, with 61 covered streets and over 3,000 shops that attract near 250,000 visitors daily. Located inside the walled city of district, in the district of Coin. Lower City The lower city is a densely populated region of Barsino home to mostly lower-middle class workers and others who worked within the city such as servants and prostitutes. Discrict of Souls *'Sun Fane C'haritable House - a hospital ran by the Sun Fane. Docks District of Ships *'Port of Barsino' *'Red Lantern District' Outlying Villages *'Besveni Stronghold' *'Two Rivers' - A small farming community near the city walls. Notable Residents Morel Family *'Quirino Morel' - An alchemist and physician with no equal. *'Aimée Morel '- an urban engineer *'Henrietta Morel '- a steam engineer Ravelli Family *'Orsino Ravelli '- Famed tailor and artisan. *'Abelia Ravelli '- Daughter of Orsino, Abelia is a talented designer and artist. *'Noémi Ravelli '- sculptor and physician Seville Family *'Piero Seville' - One of the sitting members of the Council of Ten representing Barsino. *'Remus Seville' - The older brother of Piero and current head of the Seville Family. A skilled duelist. *'Thérèse Seville' - Daughter of Remus Others *'Vincenzo "Enzo" Conti ' - A up and comer in the Barsino senate and member of the Grand Bazaar Merchants Guild. Enzo is also a member of the Barsino Cotire. *'Jacqueline Alesci '- Captain of the Guard *'Archcleric Donovan '- Archcleric Donovan is the wise and respected leader of Nedorian Sun Fane. *'Ryoji Teki' - Osan ambassador *'Hamra al-Himora ' - Scarab ambassador *'Wilhelm Meyer' - Lucem ambassador * Sebastian Cardin - Milgrim ambassador Category:GURPS Category:Locations Category:Cities